EdoNatsu's Car
by Moody1656
Summary: Just a thought I had when I was re-reading the chapter where Edolas loses all its magic. This is just my take on what would happen to Edo-Natsu. Edo-NaLu


**EdoNatsu's Car**

**AN:/**

**Moody1656: Honestly I'm not all that proud of this, but it was just an idea that wouldn't leave me alone. I'm worried it's a bit rushed and everything but like I said it just wouldn't leave me around. As soon as I started writing I couldn't stop. I hope you guys do like it though, so review and tell me what you think please.**

"So Lisanna, wasn't our Lisanna after all." Wendy (Edo-Wendy) deadpanned, with a hand on her hip.

Lucy smirked, "I knew it from the start."

"Yeah, like anyone's going to believe _that_." Levy scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"You wanna go?"

A sniffle was heard from the floor suddenly. The Fairy Tail members who weren't placing bets on who'd win the latest fight between Levy and Lucy looked down at a pink haired, crying, teenage boy on the floor.

Gray, being the good friend that he is, went over to Natsu and gently tapped him with his foot, "Hey, what's wrong with you this time, Natsu?"

Lucy's attention was taken away from pulling tight bunches of Levy's blue hair out of her skull at the mention of her best friend. "Eh?" Levy took the opportunity to bite down on her hand and shove her a good foot away.

The blond hardly minded as she went over to Natsu and plopped down on the ground in front of him, legs crossed Indian style. She looked over the blubbering boy quietly before she roughly planted the palm of her hand down on his crown. "Ey, what's up with you? We just took down the king and helped a whole other universe, you shouldn't be crying at a time like this you moron!"

"L-Lucy," the others behind her sighed, at her usual brusque nature, even when dealing with a crying Natsu she was terrible.

"There's no more ma-magic," He finally let his worries flow out.

Lucy grinned at him brightly, "Is that it?" She laughed, "You heard that other, strangely naked, Gray, didn't you? We don't need magic to have a guild. Everything's changing, but we'll get used to things sooner or later."

"B-But-!" He stopped, his eyes watering again. "My car!" Now, Natsu resumed his sobbing. Remembering the fact that he'd have to give up his baby. "WH-What am I go-going to do, Lucy?"

She frowned, finally getting the problem. Anybody else who'd actually remained to see his crying; Gray, Juvia, and Wendy sobered up hearing their friend's exclamation. "Shit," Lucy mumbled, leaning back on her hands. "I guess there's really nothing you _can_ do."

_So mean..._ Everyone thought in unison.

Natsu's eyes widened, looking at Lucy for some sign of hope. He was only confident in his car, how else would he manage to get any respect? How else could he say what he wants to really without feeling scared or intimidated? He is the best driver in the Edolas! When he was in his car he knew without a doubt that nothing could stop or slow him down, not even his own fears.

As if Lucy knew exactly what was going on inside his head, she smiled. "Natsu, you're still the same person no matter what. You don't need your car to prove anything." He started to make a whimpering noise of protest when Lucy moved forward again, placing her elbows on her knees and leveling her face with his own. She gave him a calm smirk, "If that's not good enough for you, then I'll make you a promise!"

He began to compose himself, "What...?"

"I'll help you find a way to make it run again." Natsu's lips began to move upward slightly. "We can find a new kind of fuel and make it go faster than it ever did before with the magic!"

Now, he was completely beaming. Inside, Lucy sighed, happy she got him to calm down.

As the others began to think the same thing, Natsu moved his hand to caress her cheek. She watched him expectantly, until he finally said, "I'm holding you to that promise."

Knowing what was coming next, the others just turned around, ready to leave the two to their own personal matters. "Man, I hate when they get like that," Gray grumbled, mainly out of jealousy that he couldn't get Juvia that close to him.

"Honestly, Juvia thinks it's much better when Lucy-san is just bullying Natsu-san." She scoffed crossing her arms as they walked.

"Oh Juvia-chan~!" Gray exclaimed with hearts in his eyes. "You're always so right~!"

Natsu smirked, unaware of anything around him but Lucy and himself. He finally dove in and captured her lips in a longing kiss.

It had been weeks since he last saw her, and all the distractions with Earthland got in the way of him making up for the lost time between them.

Lucy delightedly responded just as eagerly as Natsu. It had been hard these last weeks without him, it had been harder when she met Earthland Natsu. Seeing a Natsu that was determined and confident, albeit foolishly confident, reminded her of the Natsu only _she _got to see. Not just Natsu Dragion, the fastest mage in Edolas; Natsu Dragion, her best friend and the one guy who surprised her at every turn.

Moments like these, where she enjoyed the feel of his soft hair between her fingers, his hand on her waist, and his lips pressed almost hungrily against hers—these were the moments that made her feel more like her self-conscious counterpart.

He had so much control over the situation when they got like this, it should've annoyed her more than it did, honestly. As if _he_ now knew what was going on in _her_ head he pulled back ending the kiss. Always the one to initiate and the one to decide when to stop. "I missed you," she whispered.

He smiled, "Sorry." It was just in his nature to get away for long periods of time, he usually lost track of how long he was gone while he was driving. Didn't seem like that was going to be a problem anymore. "I missed you too."

She rolled her eyes and shoved him onto his back while she looked down at him with a smirk, "You're lucky I love you, you jerk. This whole car thing is just karma getting you back for me."

His eyes starting tearing up at the mention of his car again, "Lucy!"

She groaned, "Damn it." Now she'd have to get him to stop crying all over again. She sighed, standing up. It could wait till later. She walked over to his head and grabbed him by the back collar of his jacket, "Let's get back to the guild."

"My car!"

_Idiot._

4 months before the whole incident with Earthland, at around the same time that on Earthland the other Lucy was wondering if Natsu had a crush on her, Edo-Lucy was happily enjoying a day with Edo-Natsu on the road.

Lucy sighed contently, against the plush seats of Natsu's four-wheeler. "I guess I can kinda understand why you like this so much."

He chuckled, "You'll never fully understand unless you can get as fast as me."

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah. Geez, you're so bipolar."

"You're lucky I like you, usually I'd kick people out of my car for saying things like that." He answered half-heartedly.

"That and I can kick your ass," She replied snidely.

He rolled his eyes this time. "Do you need to have an answer for everything?" Natsu sighed, letting the engine slow down . Driving through desert areas got boring fast.

"Yup!" She closed her eyes, with a victorious grin playfully teasing her face. Natsu couldn't help but smile at her.

He wondered what it might be like to kiss her. He blushed and turned his eyes back to...well nothing really. That was a stupid idea though, he knew better than do stupid impulsive things like nothing. It just wasn't something he did.

Then again, how impulsive would it be? If he were completely honest with himself, Natsu would admit that he did like Lucy as more than a friend. She was strong, smart, and very pretty (well when she wasn't beating him up). Impulsive would be if he didn't in fact like her like that and just wanted to test the waters or something.

He glanced at her peaceful, smiling face quickly before smirking. It would just be a kiss. Nothing he couldn't explain away if she got angry, right?

He paused, fingering his steering wheel in thought. Screw it. If he didn't do it now, while he was in his comfort zone, not to mention confident that she most likely wouldn't be rejecting him, then he'd never get the courage to do it later on. God knows he doesn't want Lucy to make the first move in the end. His reputation as a man was bad enough as it was, especially with her always beating him up.

"Hey, Lucy?"

"Hmm?" Well it didn't seem she was going to be opening her eyes soon.

Shrugging away any stupid doubts he had to the back of his mind, Natsu stopped the car and leaned across to her seat. With no hesitation at all, he tilted his head and captured her lips in a short kiss. When he looked at her, waiting for some kind of reaction, her eyes popped open and her cheeks were tinted pink.

Slowly, but surely, a smile crept onto her lips. That was all he needed to see before he kissed her again, this time much more powerfully. The whole time, no matter how she tried to fight it, he was in control.

When they parted for a moment Lucy continued to grin up at him, "God, I love your car."


End file.
